Pandora's Box
by Bolinlover123
Summary: Asami watches and waits for Korra always, untill the time is right. Korra's always admired Asami. But when she finnally returns to Republic City, she finds those feelings have formed into something much more amazing than she could ever imagine. Toph was right. She had been away from all the people she loved, for far too long. And Asami was on the top of the list. Korrasami oneshots
1. Say Something (I'm Giving Up On You)

_Hey, guys, trying some Korrasami one-shots. All different time frames and different character POVs. Prompts are welcome- no promises, though ;) Let me know if I should put this in my fic titled "Coming Home". It needs more Korrasami._

 _Rated T_

..

.

..

{Asami learns quickly that she can't always have what she wants the most, and that sometimes, patience is futile.}

.

* * *

It's while Korra and him are still together that her feelings _linger_ and _expand,_ curiosity and doubt setting in and rolling in her stomach at the sight of the two of them, a sensation foreign to her senses.

She is alert; she watches, and waits, and tests herself to see where these emotions are coming from. It's like her center has been thrown off, replaced with an invisible string tugging her in a direction she's never known before. It's Korra's laughter making her laugh, and the sight of Korra's wet skin shrugging into her underthings after a shower that sends her own skin crawling with goosebumps. It's the way the girl's hair falls when she pulls it out of her ponytails, and Korra's unconditional kindness when she says her name. It's private 'girl talks' by candle light and Asami longing to hear her say her name again, and _again_. It's slow, but builds gradually over time, until Mako's lips no longer have the permission to join with Korra's, and Asami finds herself kept up at night wondering how the Avatar's lips would taste against her own.

It takes a while for her to place these feelings with a name, and even longer to stop the denial running through her, and admit they are directed at _Korra,_ of all people.

But, before she can find it in herself to speak these words out loud, they are deep in the Earth Kingdom, fighting bandits and (Asami had admitted to herself that _maybe_ being alone together in the airship while on the run from crazy criminals was not the best time to try to talk to Korra about her feelings, but it had been _so hard_ to not to blush with Korra sparring against her the day before,)...well, they had more important things to worry about.

It's battles, and fights, and planning, and hostage taking. It's Korra sacrificing herself for the Air Nation and nearly dying in her father's arms that Asami knows she's too late now. Korra goes to a place that no one can follow in those upcoming weeks, her body numb and prone in the metal chair, and it's all Asami can do not to break out and cry and kiss Korra right then and there.

She offers to go to the Southern Water Tribe with her. She wants nothing more than to be by Korra's side while she's suffering, but it's _I'll only be gone for a couple of weeks._

It's weeks that turn into months, and the months fall from her calender like a twist in her gut.

Asami learns quickly that she can't always have what she wants the most, and that sometimes, patience is futile. Asami has nearly everything she wants, but not the one things she desperately needs. She's lived in this City her whole life, and it's bussier than ever. It's great. It's amazing, and terrific. Nothing could be better.

It's just Korra who is missing.

...

She's not proud of it, but staff parties and galas get very lonely without someone to talk to, and more often than not, Asami finds herself wandering over to the bar and perching on a stool like a cat looking for its prey. It's a year without Korra, and she's picking up bad habits. Mako smokes once in a while, but she never could enjoy the taste of smoke in her mouth. So she taps her manicured nails on the table top and waits to be served. Tonight the taste of her wine is bland in her mouth and she swirls her drink around in her glass, and really, she's hoping to avoid anyone who knows her.

A little pity party never hurt anyone.

She watches her employees drift home tired and drunk, back to wives and parents and children, and she kicks her heels off and sips her drink with a frown.

It's laughter that catches her attention, really. Maybe because most people were too drunk now to be laughing and were mostly into the sleepwalk-and-bump-into-everything faze of stupor that Asami couldn't help but smirk at a bit.

Asami looks across the dark room to see a woman poking a manicured finger into one of Reiko's guard's chest, and the woman's laughing at him, showing pearly white teeth. The beefy man looks uncomfortable, and he steps away from her. The woman looks vaguely familiar, but Asami can't pinpoint her in her slightly- alcoholic haze.

The woman must notice Asami studying her, and their gazes lock across the room; ember to emerald. The shape of her eyes reminds her of Korra's, the same curiosity shining through. The woman's brows go up, a gesture that marks curiosity once more, and Asami feels a blush creeping up her cheeks. She turns away and goes back to her drink.

Just as she's swallowing, she sees the woman approach her, cutting through the crowd like a parting sea. Asami nearly chocks on her wine, her hand going up to put a napkin to her mouth.

"So," the voice peers by the stool next to her, "You're the famous Miss. Sato I've heard about,"

And Asami doesn't know what to say to that, so she clears her throat and nods. "That's me. Call me Asami," She holds out her hand to shake, and the lady's hand is firm and cool to the touch. Korra's were always warm, she thinks, and calloused. Up close Asami can tell she's actually very young, probably only a few years older than her.

"Fina," she introduces herself. "What's a young woman like yourself doing sitting all alone?" Her lips curl up, showing interest. She takes a swing of her drink and Asami watches the liquid go down her throat.

"Oh," Asami sputters, "I was-I was just finishing up. I should really get going..."

"These events are so dull, aren't they? All these men congratulating each other, and us woman get none of the credit. Am I right?" She laughs deeply again. Asami laughs with her.

Fina leans over and puts a clammy hand on Asami's shoulder that's just a little too close to her boob for Asami's taste. "Wanna blow this joint?" she whispers. Asami can smell smoke on her breath.

Hesitating, she stares at the other girl's lips, her white teeth. Asami shivers. It's been so long.

And her eyes, so like Korra's and so different, searching her own, daring her to object.

It's been _so_ long. Asami can't wait forever.

Asami finishes her glass in one last big gulp and smirks devilishly. "Let me just grab my purse,"

...

She trails Fina in the dark, her own hand clutching her's tightly, the other dangling her heels from her fingers. It's both thrilling and nerve-wracking all at once, the way Fina's bed morphs to her body. The sheets and pillows memorizing her curves like they know she wants to come back. The first kiss had taken her by surprise; the sheer blaze of it, as Fina's teeth bit her lip.

The last time she had done _this_ it had been with Mako over three years ago. She remembers the way his muscles had warmed her body, his inner fire cocooning her in a layer of heat. They had been young, desprete, lonely. Asami wonders, as Fina's pale breasts hang above her, what's she's supposed to do with them. Her father had never gave her talks about when she went out with a woman. How the similarities, the same parts that Asami looked at every day in the mirror, caressed in the bathtub on silent nights, could look so foreign up close. But really, she thinks about what's changed about her and what's stayed the same. She still feels sad, and angry. She's as lonely and desperate as she's ever been and Korra's not here to comfort her. Somewhere along the line, men stopped causing her heart to race and woman took the place of her interest. All that's different is the shape, she concludes. Fina is not warm like Mako, not protective. She is not loyal and selfless and loving like Korra. But she's _here,_ and open for her. She's like a new toy and Asami's curious as to how to play. She's desperate and never been into labels, but as this woman moans and Asami sucks on her breasts, she starts to wonder, if briefly, these feelings have been their all along. It's just Korra who is missing.

It's just Korra who is missing.

Asami hisses when her ear lope gets snagged, and lets Fina work on her. The plumpness of her breasts, the heat from down below. It's just as she's getting close to climax does Fina whisper in her ear.

"I like how you play, Miss. Sato,"

"Asami," she corrects, saying her name breathlessly.

"Do you always take someone home from parties?" Fina's breath is hot in her ear and Asami grits her teeth.

"Mostly just hangovers," She admits, the heat rising from her cheeks. She moans in bliss and Fina chuckles.

"Such a shame," Fina lets her come uo for air. "Showing guests your home is half the fun,"

Asami pushes her lips into the crook of Fina's neck. "Who says we can't keep making our own fun?"

...

Asami wakes up all wrong. She's alone, for one thing. She's not sure how she feels about that, to be honest, being that it's Fina's place. Everything aches in the wrong places. She stretches, and runs a hand through her hair. That's when she notices the note on the side table. The scribbled handwriting on the card could belong to no other.

 _Morning-_

 _Sorry about the cold bed. Had to go to work early. Shower and kitchen are all yours._

 _Had an amazing time last night. We make good fun together. How about we do it again some time? Call me back._

 _-Fina_

Asami looks at the number scrawled below and tears spring to her eyes. She doesn't know why, though. She wishes she did, but really, she doesn't.

She springs from the bed, and tugs her clothes on. She out the door five minutes later and has no intention of going to her own work.

She gets home and showers until all traces of the woman are off of her. Korra never liked lilacs, anyway.

Curled up in her bed later, with fresh pajamas on at half past twelve in the afternoon, she finds herself looking out the window into the shining lights of the City and Yue Bay reflecting back at her. Her phone rings for the forth time, but she can't find the energy to hear her secretaries ask why she's not at work when _clearly_ she was absolutely fine last night.

A breeze wafts through the open window and into the room, sending her curtains flowing and kissing her flushed cheeks.

"Oh, Korra. Where are you?"

 _Please come home._


	2. Out With the Old

_So, *ahem* I was thinking Korra and Asami's first date would go something like this... I can imagine with Korra being the Avatar and all, and, well, Asami and Korra both being women, that some people might have a hard time with them being together. Because you know how well Korra and the paparazzi/ press go together ;/_

 _But, yeah, this is what I came up with. Tell me what you think._

 _Ps; I've heard about some people talking about Korrasmi Au's where Asami becomes an Airbender in book three. And... I really like that idea! I mean, I've never read any of the stories that people did about that, but I'm considering adding that in here... Hmmmm, so much to think about!_

 _Okay, then, here you go! :)_

* * *

"Everyone is staring at us..." Korra mumbled, eyes darting to the rich-looking couple in the corner of the restaurant, and back to her menu.

"They're looking at you because you're so unbelievably sexy and they all want you," Asami responded, sipping her drink. Korra raised an eyebrow, "Well, it's true. Mostly... Look," Asami continued, and reached across the table to squeeze Korra's hand, "I know you're nervous about our first date, but focus on me, okay?"

Korra took a deep breath. "I don't get why you're so calm now. You were freaking out when we told everyone about us. What changed?" Korra was kind of disappointed in herself now. Asami becoming more comfortable with all the attention they were getting, should be putting her at ease as well. But it was like it was having a counter affect.

She wanted their first date to be perfect. But that couple in the corner giving them the stink-eye was really killing her mood...

"Because..." Asami pondered for a moment, "I cared about what the people that I care about thought, you know? They were friends; almost family. But these people...they don't know us. They're strangers."

"What about the paparazzi?" Korra asked cautiously, knowing that the 'accident' with the reporters was still a sensitive topic. People kept banging on Air Temple's door day and night, wanting any tidbit of juicy information. It was starting to infuse a new-found wrath in Tenzin, who, in all good Air Nomad custom, had to answer the door every time. Asami's mansion was no better.

Korra's girlfriend wrinkled her nose, and vigorously broke apart her steam bun. "Those guys are just asses,"

Korra nods in agreement, and goes back to looking at her menu. This Fire Nation restaurant looks too good to resist, and the thought of trying that spicy grilled octopus-squid is making her mouth water.

"Hmm...Asami muses, "My mother used to make the best komodo-chicken sausage." She closes her eyes as if when she opens them, the dish will be right in front of her. "I think I'll try that,"

"Ohhh...let's split the dumplings,"

"Deal,"

The rest of the date goes mostly nice and smooth; the waiters are attentive and the service is quick-but-not-too-slow, and Asami wasn't kidding when she said that this place had amazing food. They end up ordering two slices of chocolate cake.

"Ooohh, man..." Korra groans in delight, "If Tenzin saw how much meat I ate tonight, he'd have a fit,"

Asami winks, and Korra sees a bit of chocolate stuck to the corner of her lips, and her hand is itching to wipe it off, and she really doesn't know why she feels so giddy. It's just Asami, with a piece of chocolate making her whole face looking even cuter...

Agni, she's hopeless.

"Um," She clears her throat, "Sweetie, you've ahh..."

Asami fidgets and starts rummaging in her purse for a mirror. "What is it? Do I have something in my teeth?"

"Um, no, it's just...Let me..." and Korra indulges and reaches out. She lets her finger run across Asami's wet lips a bit too long, and flicks off the piece of cake. Then, delicately, she sticks the coated finger in her mouth, and pulls it out over-dramatically.

"You're horrible," Asami says smugly.

"We should have cake this way all the time," she replies, wiggling her brows.

Asami blushes and tries to hide her snicker.

Just then, their giggles are interrupted by some uncomfortable- sounding coughing from the corner again. Both woman look up, and find nearly every table is staring at them.

Korra swallows, heat flushing her face for a moment, before she forces it back down.

No. She came here with Asami to have fun, and she will not be ashamed of it.

"Excuse me," Korra asks, her attention on the snobby couple, "Do you have a problem with us? Because we were just minding our own business, and the door is..." Korra turns to Asami, asking in a sassy way, "Where _is_ the door again, Asami?"

Asami points, "Why, it's right over there, Korra," she remarks.

"Right. So it's waiting for you whenever you're ready," Korra sends them a glare, and sips her drinks again.

The couple flush, the woman's face glowing red like a cherry, "Well, I never..." she huffs. Her husband isn't looking much different. The lady scribbles something on a check, and pushes her chair back. Her husband calls after her and rushes to keep up.

"We're together, and you gotta deal with it!" Korra calls after, watching the door slam shut.

And Korra can't be sure, but she thinks she sees some people smile at her response. One young woman even claps.

"Korra," Asami blinks, "I can't believe we just did that! That was amazing,"

Korra smirks and gives a wink, "Now, where were we...?"


	3. Sing Me The Devil's Blues

It happens after weeks and weeks of helping to rebuild and expand Republic City from the battle with Kuvira. It's after affairs in the Earth Kingdom start to look up after much progress, as told by Su Beifong herself, Politicians and a scout of Airbenders who go to take a look at things themselves.

Korra is called back to the heart of the Earth Kingdom for meetings with officials (and she has to admit that Prince Wu is in fact becoming capable in his own right-slowly but surely.) The outside area surrounding the building is so swarmed with reporters and rioters that Korra has to dig a tunnel underground just to get inside.

The brothers, Asami and Opal agree- (more like give her no other option) to accompany her on her trip. _Team Avatar's been apart for far too long,_ and _We miss you, Korra_ , and _We've got your back, Korra_. _No way we're letting you deal with this alone_ , and _Come on, sweetie, it will be fun. You can go to your meetings for a few days, and them all of us can hang out together for a while before we head back home. We all need a break._

The idea is something that, after much hemming and hawing, Korra agrees to, if a bit reluctantly. (Even she had to admit that she was a bit afraid to get back out there. Doubts still lingered in her mind; her ghost floating around the Earth Kingdom was sure to find her again. But, then again...after all, maybe this would take her mind off of things, and would get everyone in the street to stop either sending her death glares and vengeful elements her way, or ( because she didn't know which was worse) stop rushing up to and shaking her hand and praising her for helping save the City, and the World _yet again._

Korra did not understand why, but the praises made her swallow, like acid on her tongue. As if she did not deserve their praise and affection. After all, she had vanished for three years and left the world in chaos. When she had tried to voice these concerns to Tenzin, Bumi had snidely cut in that _at least it wasn't for a hundred years._

So, back to the Earth Kingdom is was. All with her friends accompanying her and a feeling of dread in her stomach.

Because as always, nothing is ever easy, and peace is short-lived

It's eventually decided a few days into the trip, after Korra is done with her meetings and the excitement of sight-seeing is starting to wear off, that Asami was going to show several high-ranking Omashu bigwigs her newest model of 'Jet Plane A12C90T, _the fastest one on the market!_ Opal and Bolin decide to go to Ba Sing Se and see the Cave of Two Lovers—and Korra thinks that Bolin may want to ask Opal a certain special question down there, and maybe take their relationship to another other level- while Mako goes to the Omashu museum and maybe—if he's lucky—try to pick up a girl or two. They'd each have the entire weekend to themselves and would meet up back at the train station before heading back to Republic City by Monday morning.

Korra chooses to spend the rest of the day with Asami in Omashu, before meditating before dinner. A business deal is better with two people, anyway, despite being the Avatar or not. So, Omashu.

Asami's Satomobile runs out of gas about fifty miles to Ba Sing Se.

Cursing and spluttering, the two woman drag her car to the nearest service stop—which is about two miles away. Korra tries to make it a bit easier, but she can't exactly bend up the road without the police stopping them. The road is too wet and muddy, and the area of abundant with Spirits. She doesn't really feel like pissing them off by bending up their habitat and causing more destruction to the newly-reforming Kingdom. Nearly two hours later, they make it to the service stop, each nearly passing out from relief.

"Can I help you ladies?" asks an old man with a head full of white hair and a few missing teeth. His entire body (minus his head) is smeared in soot and stank of gasoline. Next to him is a younger man, who's probably his son, who's wearing a relatively clean uniform with his name—Jinn—sewn onto it.

Asami nods in exhaustion. "Two gallons of... gasoline, please..." She gives him a stack of yuans, and Jinn and the older man immediately get the gallons of gas and began to fill up their car.

"I swear," Asami wipes her forehead with the back of her glove, "This has never happened before. I've never ran out of gas,"

Korra smirks. "First time for everything, sweetie."

Asami just breathes heavily and fans herself with her hand, not even bothering to make an attempt at sounding macho. After the car is filled up, she slides down onto the concrete and sits there with her chin in her hands. "I feel _so hot_ ," she grumbles.

" _Uh huh_ ," Korra smirks again, more sassy this time, and gives a wink.

"Oh, hush," Asami blushes and swats at her. Korra jokes that since she's from the South Pole, she should be one whining, since Asami is in fact Fire Nation and should be used to hotter climates. Asami responds that she is in fact _United Republic_ by Nationality and that Korra, as the Avatar, is a Fire Bender. In the end, they are both even.

"Babe," Korra says,"How about we get some leechi juice or something? Let's take a break for a while. Your business deal isn't for a few hours."

Before her girlfriend can agree, a big, black van covered in scratches pulls up to the gas station.

Jinn gulps as he eyes them. "Father, get inside," he orders the older man, who immediately shakes his head.

"Jinn—"

"Go!" Jinn demanded, and the older man walked into the service stop just as four burly men exited the vehicle.

"What's the matter?" Korra asked the young man, slipping instantly from _tired- and-romantic -mode_ to _I-am-the-Avatar-tremble-before-me mode_. Well, it had worked for the old her. She knew she could do it again.

"These guys come around once a month complaining about the same thing," Jinn whispered, coming over to wipe a rag on the hood of the Satomobile. Asami stood up and leaned closer to hear.

"Never happy about what we do. Their car got into this accident because my father messed up their carburetor and it went 'boom' in the middle of the highway and-" Jin gasped as they came closer. Everyone fell silent.

"Hey!" one of them shouted. He had muscles the size of Mako's head, and a menacing expression on his face. Korra startled slightly as his massive figure shadowed her. Either Jinn had the best poker face on the planet, or wasn't afraid of these punks. He calmly turned towards them, shoving the rag in his pocket.

"Can I help you?" he asked calmly.

"Yeah," said Muscles, (the tattoo on his arm clearly stated his name) crossed his arms over his chest. "Your pops got my car totaled!"

"Looks fine to me," was Jinn's simple response. "Aside from a few scratches, it doesn't look too bad."

"Carburetor blew up halfway down the interstate," growled another hulk of man. "Jonno's still in the hospital."

"Well, phooey for Jonno," said Jinn nonchalantly. "If you wanted me or my father to do a nicer job, maybe you could've paid us the correct amount of yuans, and not have ransacked our shop!"

"How much did you pay?" Asami suddenly asked. The Hulk and Muscles turned to Asami and looked at her like she'd evolved from pond scum.

"What's it to you, sweetheart?" the Hulk inquired with a cocked eyebrow.

"Well..." The heiress began, "Standard price for a fixed carburetor is a hundred and fifty yuans. That, plus the standard price of gasoline, is maybe one-sixty plus tax. I'm assuming you got a paint job too, so that brings up the final number to one-eighty eight," explained Asami with the air of someone explaining that two and two made four. "How much did you pay Jinn?"

Korra and Jinn's mouths dropped to the pavement. The Hulk looked at Asami with a whole new level of interest.

"How'd a pretty broad like you get to know so much about cars?"

"When you're the CEO of New Future Industries, you kinda have to," replied Asami. The Hulk's jaw crashed to the pavement next.

"How much did you pay him?" she repeated for the third time. Muscles exchanged a look with another brawny guy, who was obviously the leader of the gang.

"Asami..." Korra whispered, "Cool it." Musles's eyes wracked Korra up and down, gaze stopping very obviously to stare at her chest.

"Hey!" of of the men from behind said, "Ain't you that Avatar girl?" Korra didn't respond to that.

"One hundred and twenty-five yuans," said the leader, referring to Asami, "which is more than he deserves,"

"I think she is the Avatar girl," one guy muttered to other, giving her another once over with a cock of a eyebrow. Korra felt her hands heat up at her sides.

Asami rolled her eyes. "That's not even the full price for a used carburetor, let alone to fix one."

"Shut up, bitch," shouted the leader, and Asami took a step back before crashing against the Satomobile. The gang of thugs didn't notice.

"Where's your Poppa, Jinny-boy?" asked the leader.

"That's Mister Jinny-boy to you," retorted Jinn. "And he's not here. Went to town to get a shipment of used parts. You can buy one, if you want, for seventy-five yuans. Half off."

As always, nothing is ever easy, and peace is short-lived.

Muscles punched Jinn in the face, and Jinn flew backwards over the hood of the car.

"Jin!" He didn't get up again. Asami ran over to check on him, but the leader grabbed her.

"Uh, uh, uh…" he stated with a terrifying leer. "Not happ'ning, sweetheart."

"Let. Me. Go," Asami growled, thrashing in his grip. She tried to kick him between the legs, or head bunt him, but he just squeezed harder.

Korra stepped forward. "Let her go right now," said Korra sternly, "and I'll leave you alone before you regret it,"

"Who the hell do you think you are?" asked Muscles.

The Hulk elbowed him. "That's the Avatar, you imbecile," the Hulk muttered under his breath.

The leader looked interested, and Muscles took a step back. "Is that so?" the leader asked Asami. "Is she really the Avatar, sweetheart?" he trailed a finger down her face. Asami responded by kicking him in the groin and trying to run away, but the leader immediately earthbent a hole in the ground, and Asami fell face first into it. She tried to right herself, but was frozen in place and started to sink. Korra and Jinn tried to move forward and help her, but Muscles bent a six-foot wall of mud between them and the heiress.

"Help me!" she screamed, and Korra eradicated the wall in one fell swoop.

Once the wall crumbled to dust, however, Asami was nowhere to be found.

"No!" Korra yelled.

Korra saw red instantly. "You monster!" she yelled at the top of his lungs, and suddenly her voice sounded much deeper, but she didn't care.

She felt her whole body tremble. "YOU KILLED HER!" Her eyes suddenly blazed white with power. She felt a huge headache coming on, but ignored it as her rage came out. She screamed, and rushed forward, sending a huge wall of flame at the men, and the Hulk collapsed to the ground, blood leaking out of his nose, ears, and mouth while screaming bloody murder.

 _You...you killed my father!_

Vaguely, Korra hears someone yell behind her, but doesn't care as she takes a step closer to the now-trembling thugs.

"P-please, stop...!" they whimpered.

"You'll pay," she roared, Raava's voice and fury running through her, _"You will pay for this!_ " and snapped her glowing gaze at them, tossing them into the wall of the service shop with a gust of wind. The wind began to howl, and sand swirled around the remaining two thugs. The Hulk lay dead on the ground.

 _When I get out of here, none of you will survive!_

"Bring her back up!" screamed the leader to Muscles, who immediately stomped his foot on the ground and brought a coughing and gasping, dirt-covered Asami Sato, who was curled in the fetal position, and was very much alive. Korra's skin was doused in sweat, like she'd been running a marathon. She saw perfectly well that Asami was still alive, and she tried so hard, _so, so hard_ to stop-and couldn't.

"Ahhh- _AHHHH!_ _P-p-please..."_

Korra smiles a crooked grin and leered over them.

" _You'll pay, Zaheer,_ "

She raised her flaming palms over their heads-

" _Korra!"_ Asami voice. Her girlfriend, her love, screaming from fifty feet away. Korra feezes. She turns around slowly, as if in slow motion, and sees through her tinted vision, Asami gripping the hood of the Satomobile, squinting at her through the sand blowing ferociously in the wind.

Zaheer and his gang are nowhere to be found.

"Snap out of it, Korra! Sweetie, please!" Damnit, her voice even cracked a little.

Korra snaps out of her trance as quickly as if someone had flicked a switch. She sinks to her knees in exhaustion. The sand and wind stop turning, and the glow fades from her eyes. She suddenly sees everything around her as if for the first time: the Hulk dead on the ground, the leader and Muscles whimpering and sobbing like little girls with blood staining their ears and nose. An unconscious Jinn behind the Satomobile, and Asami curled up by the Shop, looking afraid and worried, like she can't decide whether to run to her or not. And, in the broken glass of a destroyed window of the little service shop _she_ glares back from the glass.

 _Her_ eyes are blazing and her hair is in tangles down her back, dangling by two front ponytails. Korra blinks desperately, but _her eyes_ never waver. And she blinks again because this is what she feared the most, this is what she was _trying so hard to avoid_. Korra was a fool for thinking it would go away- that _she_ would go away- just because...just because she...

All it takes is the first choked sob and she can't stop. The tears she'd been doing so well at holding back all these months are falling freely now and there's no sign of their stopping. She's not sure when she'd fallen, but she's collapsed on the ground now, curled around herself, hugging her midsection and her body shaking with strangled sobs she's failing horribly to stifle.

 _"Korra..."_

She let's her thoughts go to the dark places she'd been steadfastly avoiding. And she doesn't feel when Asami comes up and hugs her arms around her, rubbing her hair, speaking calming words.

The last thing she sees before she blanks out, are her own glowing eyes reflecting back at her. When she eventually wakes up, she's back in the hotel room and the four faces of her friends look back at her with sad eyes.

Because as always, nothing is ever easy, and peace is short-lived.

* * *

 _Ps; if you guys could read and give me some advice for my fic 'Coming Home' which is also Korrasami, I'd really appreciate it. :) My story "Coming Home," is very personal and important to me, so I'd really love if you guys read it and perhaps tell me what you think and give any future suggestions._

 _Thanks!_


	4. Lavender Skin

**So...Asami said that two weeks had passed in the season 3 finale since Korra fought Zaheer. And I imagine things were the more difficult for Korra during that time before she left for the South Pole.**

 **This is my take on it a little snippet of it. More fluff to come in the future.**

 **Will try to post updates more frequently.**

 **Warning for T rated. I made things a little more intense. Please review and tell me what you think.**

* * *

 _.._

 _._

* * *

Asami comes in and brushes her hair with scented oils sometimes, after a bath, some days. She sits by Korra, sometimes talking about her childhood; the mundane yet fascinating snippets of her life that have shaped the woman next to her.

Korra likes listening to Asami talk; her voice is soft, yet a fire lurks beneath it, burning strong and warm. It's a detraction for Korra, to fill the voices in her own head and the aching in her bones.

Some days they do not talk at all and Korra does not mind. She dozes to the familiar rhythm of Asami's hand guiding the the brush gently through her damp strands. She hums a soft tune. Korra relaxes, if ever slightly.

This morning, Asami dips her hands in the oils and combs her fingers though the knots in her hair.

"It's getting long. You may need a cut soon,"

Korra jerks her chin in response. A moment of silence passes. "So, do you want me to talk, or do want some quiet time right now?" She asks the question of the day, and Korra considers, as always. She likes that Asami asks, and waits. She doesn't force her. Korra feels warm.

Normally she would say _you go,_ if she wanted the former, or if extra tired, give a weak squeeze of the hand. Her lack of response speaks for itself. Korra feels the pull of the brush.

A part of her wants the silence, so she can keep thinking about how to tell Asami her decision. She doesn't know how the other women will react, and doesn't want to hurt her. But the other part of Korra feels that if she keeps this in for another second, she will _explode._

 _._

 _She doesn't care_

 _._

 _.._

 _._

 _She only pities you_

 _._

 _._

Her fingers bunch up the fabric of her pajamas in a fist. She shuts her eyes tight.

The brush stops moving. "Korra?"

"I'm...I'm going away after Jinora's ceremony," Her voice is rough from lack of use and her throat burns. "To the South Pole. My parents...they think going back home, and seeing Katara, will help me,"

Asami doesn't say anything for a moment.

"I'll only be gone for a few weeks. A month at most," the words rush out of her, and she rushes to catch her breath, to defend herself, to make sure Asami understands that it's not _her_ she wants to leave...

"I-I just need-"

She stops when arms wrap around her, stopping her voice.

"I'm happy for you," The women replies, "Good for you," but Korra can hear the pain underneath it, something tight and forced.

"A-are you sure...? I thought you'd be-"

"Right here waiting to hear all about it when you come back," she smiles, her green eyes locking onto hers. "We'll all miss you,"

Korra looks at her lap. "I'll miss you too," she rasps out, grabbing for her water. "This will...be good for me?" It comes out like a question, but Korra wants it to be something concrete. "I'll be back soon,"

Asami nods, the bit of pain being replaced by loyalty. "I'll help you get packed."

Korra sighs. "Right,"

The warmth leaves her for a long time after that.


	5. Achilles' Heel

"I can't believe you!" Asami is rushing out of the room before Korra can stop her, all with a whirl of black hair and a scowl on her perfect lips, "How could you do this!?"

Asami's turned into a sun, a star about to explode and take everything in its wake when it goes supernova. All that will be left is the collateral damage. And as limitless as Korra is, far be it from her to tell Asami Sato what to do.

It had started when Opal had walked in on her and Tenzin talking about having the woman released from jail, under Korra's aid, to help revive Republic City. The Airbender had grown visably upset, begging her not to have anything to do with the tyrant.

Then, Asami had walked in. And it all went downhill from there.

It was like slow motion, the crack in Asami's face. Like waiting for something to go over a waterfall. Hearing nothing but the rushing of the water before the bang and chaos you know is about to come.

But then again, when has Korra ever been able to explain to Asami directly how she feels about this issue? It's the Achilles' Heel of their relationship, the knot in their red string of fate. It's a sore spot, for everyone involved, and Korra knew it would blow up in her face sooner or later.

Korra was just hoping for later.

"Asami! Please, _wait!_ "

And deep down inside, she knows that all couples have their first fights-She and Mako sure had their own full of them when they were dating long ago- but Korra knows she's doing the right thing by helping Kuvira. She knows she can help the other woman.

But Asami doesn't see what Korra sees in Kuvira-and how could she? How could Korra explain to Asami that when Korra looks at those self-hating green eyes, she sees a blanket of darkness ready to swallow the Ex-Emperor, that she understands just how hard it is to dig yourself out of the seemingly-never ending pit of doubts and fear and pain?

How can she, Avatar Korra, say to the person she loves most, that if maybe she helps Kuvira, she can keep on helping herself? Can maybe help the the part of her that will never truly be free of the girl the Red Lotus turned her into?

She can't. Because when Asami looks at the women who might as well be a morphed-version of herself, all Asami see's in the monster who killed her father.

Korra manages to catch up with her on the front steps of the temple. Before she can make contact, touch Asami's shoulder and begin to explain, the industrialist has swirled around, her eyes holding an inner fire threatening to send her ablaze.

Korra steps back, as if visibly burnt. The shaking of her shoulders could cause an earthquake, the knot between her brows dark with pinched nerves.

"Please," And Korra tries to be be calm, tries not to beg, but she feels like she may be loosing Asami for good when they just found each other again. "I know you're hurting, Asami. I understand. But if you let me explain, I can show how I really feel like I'm doing the right thing."

And Asami's never been herself when it comes to her father, so Korra really shouldn't be surprised with the harshness that comes out of her mouth, but it stings nonetheless.

"If you do t-this," the quiver of her mouth cuts Korra in half. She is not here, on the Island, talking to to her love. She's being stuck with a dozen buzzard-wasps, her blood boiling under Amon's mighty fist, "t-then, _we're done_ ,"

"Please, don't do this," her voice is a whisper.

"No," Asami bites out, her eyes shining, "You're taking the one thing that hurt me the most, the thing I can never forgive myself for...and..." she swallows, biting her lips. Korra takes this opportunity to step forward and put her hand on Asami's shoulder.

"Asami..."

"And you're...you're _twisting_ it to benefit your own gain."

Korra's breath leaves her fighting for air, to fill the ach inside her. She doesn't care about the tears on her cheeks now.

"You know that's not what I'm doing," she bites back lowly, something dangerous lurking in her voice, "And for you to think that-"

"-You want to know what I think?" Asami asks, her green eyes dark with some untamed energy.

Korra nods.

"I think maybe if you care about Kuvira this much, maybe you should date her instead,"

She watches Asami leave the Island after that, the words clogging up in her throat like some bitter poison.

And maybe, maybe Korra sometimes thinks, late at night when sleep fails her...maybe she was only ever meant to save herself.


	6. Salt-tinted Lie-Truths

_I'll try to make a part two of the previous chapter soon. Thanks, everyone. Reviews are always welcome._

 _Enjoy :)_

 _Warning; Korra may be a bit OC at the ending, but I want to depict how stress and hurt can influence a person. Let me know if you think I did a good job._

* * *

It happens unexpectedly, as such all things in their lives do. That little sliver of peace snatched away, too good to be true. When everything seemed to be going / _so well/ so right/ maybe balance can be kept/_ the blanket of trickery had been lifted from their eyes, and now, how the levee breaks...

Oh, how foolish they had all been.

Korra's at it again. Her eyes closed shut, teeth clenched, heart beating at some uneven tempo only she can hear. Asami tries to listen close, to hear it, too, but Korra's always been known to go to extremes when under stress and pain, and this time, as Asami watches her, is no different.

The Avatar _meditates/ meditates/ meditates/_ because

"I saw him, Asami! I know I did! I just have to find a way to contact him,"

She runs around the pavilion at night to keep her energy and strength up, because _what good is sleeping when she should be meditating?_

And she doesn't notice the trail of worried eyes, and gazes, and concerned remarks following her, because no, no,

"This isn't like last time, Asami, I'm fine,"

Raava, sleeps, though. She sleeps so Korra doesn't have to.

"But, Korra, you're not

eating or,

sleeping.

But Korra has no time for trivial things such as those when the past calls to her, to beckon back with the wisdom of years lost to the void. She'll rest when she hears him. But for now she

 _meditates/ meditates/ meditates/_

 _..._

"How is she?" Asami turns at the voice. Mako is there behind her, leaning against the door frame, his browns creased together in concern. Asami feels a headache blooming between her eyes and rubs her temples, or maybe that is just the energy that Korra is giving off. Her eyes dart back to the rigid silhouette of Korra, the flyaway hairs on the back of her neck illuminated by the fading evening sunlight. Her body radiating a soft aura from the source of her glowing eyes that face towered the ocean.

How can she expect to answer him? The answer to that question does not exist, for who can hope to the read the thoughts of Korra?

And how, the World with ask time and time again-how can the Avatar hope to keep balance, when she cannot even keep balance within herself?

Asami sighs, folding in on herself. "She hasn't been eating or sleeping at all. I mean, the last time she was like this, was right after the Red Lotus. But, now, she..."

"Korra's stubborn, Asami, we all know that," A small, bitter smile works up his lips. But the untold sorrow grows louder between them, because what they both know, what _everyone_ , knows, really, is that she was never like this after the fight against Unavattu, after all she lost during Harmonic Convergence.

"If she says she saw Aang, then," Asami breathes the Saint's name like a taaboo, "then, I believe her,"

Mako nods. "But it's been days, Asami. She's going about this the wrong way. She going to make herself sick if she keeps this up,"

"That's what I keep trying to tell her, but she insists she knows what she's doing," at that, the pair turns their eyes back on the women in question.

The rigidness of her muscles is fading, fatigue taking hold. The Avatar's shoulders shake in exertion, her breathes heaving slightly.

"Tenzin's torn," She tells Mako quietly, "He's Aang's son, so of course he wants Korra to regain her connection with him."

"But..." Mako prompts her.

"But, he says that this might just be the result of more post-traumatic stress. It all never really goes away; she just has to learn to deal with it on a day-to-day basis. Or it can manifest itself in other ways,"

The tears prick her eyes now, because what she cannot dare admit to Mako, or anyone, is what the _other ways_ , may be. The hauntings in Korra's letters, nightmares retold to Asami in shaky ink. How a ghost of herself followed her around, the chains rattling in her sleep. How the more times she goes to visit Kuvira, the more weary she comes back, all with a mirror of glowing eyes looking back at her from emerald green in a jail cell.

How Korra is becoming a ghost herself.

They've thrown different words around, but they all mean the same thing.

 _/depression/ post-traumatic-stress/ anxiety/_

Asami wonders if only she could bare to tell him Korra's secrets, then maybe she could help the woman she loves. But then, she wonders, if maybe there is a price to pay, that maybe Korra's secrets should stay buried.

"And what do _you_ say?"

Asami turns to look at him again.

"What?"

"What do you think we should do?" His eyes are boring into her's: searching, ready at a moments notice to _help, to heal, to carry the load,_ and for one moment Asami can remember what it felt like to love him, and be loved by him. To be younger and naive, and find comfort in the shape of his arms around her, the pressure of his jaw against her mouth.

"She needs support, help. She needs to know she's not alone, whether she saw Aang or not."

"But you said you believe she did."

Silence roars for a moment, then: "I don't know,"

Asami lowers her head. Her hair falls in her face; a shield of shame. A patch of lies. She is a _horrible/ horrible girlfriend/ person/ daughter._

Korra _meditates/ meditates/ meditates/_

"I don't know what brought this on. Harmonic Convergence was nearly four years ago," she folds her arms around herself,"Vaatu and Unalaq severed her connection with all her past Avatars, so why would she even be seeing Aang now after all this time?"

Mako shakes his head. "I don't know,"

"But, that's why I brought these." Before she can question him, he leans down and picks up a tray displaying three cups of herbal tea and a plate of steam buns.

"Mako..." Asami shakes her head. She doesn't want to push Korra.

"It's worth a shot," He jerks his head for her to follow, and makes his way to the women whose limbs are crossed together like a twisted rock.

Mako places the tray down by her side and gently shakes his shoulder. "Korra," he calls gently, "Korra, time to eat," With a jolt, the gold in her eyes fades away and she comes back to herself. She's covered in a layer of sweat and the bags under eyes bloom like specks of coal.

Asami pushes a lock of hair from Korra's face and tucks it behind Korra's ear. "Hey, sweetie. How're you doing,"

Korra grumbles something that sounds like a frustrated remark. Then, she stretches her sore muscles and seems to notice the display in front of her.

"Thanks, guys. But I'm not really hungry. I gotta get back to the Spirit World and-"

"Food first," Mako all but hands her a bun and takes a seat beside her. Asami follows suit.

Korra takes a slow bite, seemingly only to please them. "Look, I know what you two are trying to do...and I appreciate it," her smile does not reach her eyes, "But I'm fine. The sooner I can talk to Aang again, the sooner I'll be able to spend more time with everyone."

"Korra," the words race out of Asami's mouth before she can catch them, "are you really sure that you saw..."

The glob get's stuck in her throat then, and Korra's eyes twist into that of a dragon's. A vein visibly pulses in her temple, her hands fist in her lap.

The green liquid shutters in their pearly cups.

"I knew it, " her voice comes out a whisper, "I knew you didn't believe me. You both think I'm crazy,"

"It's not that," Mako tries, but Korra's so done that she doesn't care for their excuses.

"Just forget it," She remarks. Her sunken cheeks red with anger, "I'm going for a walk,"

"Korra! Please, _wait!_ I just think that-"

"Oh-ho!" a snarly remark leaves her lips as she spins around. The hollowness of her eyes makes her look even more wild. "Like you really care about me! All you care about is your stupid company and your two-timing dad! If you really cared about me, you'd believe me! Both of you would, instead of writing me off as some kind of crazy person!"

Asami shrinks back, the tears stealing anymore words from her mouth. Mako stands up slowly, trying be calm and not make her more emotional.

"Korra," he says slowly, "We do care about you. You're more of a family to me, than my Aunts and Uncles," the honest pours out of him. "We're just worried about you. You haven't had anything to eat, or slept in days. Running around the pavilion all night to stay awake isn't healthy. We just want you to be okay, that's all,"

She looks a both of them for a moment, back and forth at their worried face. Her lips pinch together and she fists her hands again, not seeming to know what to do.

Without further response, she spins on her heals, and and strides down the stairs to the base of the island.

Mako blows out a puff of breath from his cheeks, and his shoulders sag. "That went well,"

Asami wipes away her smeared make-up, sniffing.

"What do we do now?" She takes piece of now-cold steam bun and and breaks it apart in her fingers.

Mako shakes his head. "I don't know,"

...

Korra _is fine/she is more than fine/ she is_

the _fucking_ Avatar, damn it.

She will see Aang again/

They don't believe her. She should have known they would think she is just

 _crazy/ crazy/ she_

 _is not_

 _crazy_

"I know what I saw," she whispers as the salt- tainted wind plays with her hair. The waves splash against her bare ankles, her element calling her. "I know I saw you, Aang, so why are you doing this? What are you trying to tell me?"

She waits.

"Give me a sign, Aang. Something! _Anything!_ she calls. "Raava!"

She waits. She gazes out at the sunset and waits.

 _Nothing._

Raava sleeps, so she doesn't have to. Raava is silent.

Glowing eyes stare back at her from the rocks along the shoreline. _She_ stands with salt stuck to her skin, seaweed in her air, and pricks of shells in her feet. The end of the chain sinks deep into the waves, threatening to drag her down.

Korra looks away.

She plops down at the edge of the sea, the water nipping her legs, the frigidness soaking into her clothes.

She closes her eyes and she

 _meditates/ meditates/ meditates/_

The end of the chain sinks deep into the waves, dragging her down.

* * *

 _Hey, guys. So this one got especially angsty. Tell me your interpretation of what you think happened at the end, and how you like one overall. I'd really apprentice it._

 _Take care! :)_


	7. She Took My Arm

"Korra, I don't know about this," Asami mutters, ducking her chin to hide her blushing cheeks. She's fully content with sitting here and sipping her drink. She, Asami Sato, is a master of many things; She got her black belt in Taekwondo at age eight. She can tell you what's wrong with your car have you be driving away in less than thirty minutes. Give her some parts and some screws, and she'll make you anything.

But _this_...this is a whole new territory. And Asami intends to leave tonight with some dignity.

But Korra, she is a star bursting with energy. Korra grips Asami's arm, swinging her hips in tune with the rhythm blaring all around them. The fabric of Korra's dress hugs her in all the right places; she is a shimmering blue goddess, the light of the room reflecting in her eyes. She curls up to Asami's side, gripping her abdomen and pulling her closer. Their breaths begin to mix, Asami's face heats up with Korra's warmth pressing against her.

"Oh, shut up, Asami!" she teases the taller girl, her lips curling up into a grin. "You can do this! Come on, it's fun! Pleeeaaaassseeee...?"

"Korra, you know I can't d-"

"Just shut up, and _dance with me,"_ the words purr from her mouth like an animal about to hunt its pray, and Asami goes warm all over. Korra's hand tightens around her waist, holding their poses. And she spins Asami around like wind.

"Eeep!" Asami's feet twist from under her in all the wrong ways, her dress tangling her like spirit tentacles. Korra is graceful, and it's all Asami can do not to fall flat on her face. When she turns back around, Korra's hands are firm on her arms, steadying her.

Asami's face stings with redness. "Korra- I can't- don't- stop _laughing_ at me!"

Her hair- her hair that she spent nearly an hour styling in an bun with flowing curls falling around her face- has all but become a nest of black strands plastered to her flushed face.

The Avatar covers her mouth with her hand, her giggles attempting to be stifled. "I can't help it. You're just _so cute_!"

Asami feels Korra hand smooth away the hair from her face. She swallows and straightens up, glancing around the room. Everyone else is preoccupied with their own things. Bolin and Opal twirl around in off to the right, spinning like perfectly- trained acrobats. Mako is off to the side with Lin, armed with cups of sak'e and plates of food.

"Just follow my lead," Korra tells her, "Okay?" She extends her hand.

Asami gulps once more, and intertwines her fingers with Korra's.

And wherever Korra goes, Asami follows.

Just as she always will.


	8. Calm Before the Storm

_Trigger warning ahead;_

* * *

She was cutting the red banner in front of the corridors to the building, like she had done a thousand times. The conglomerating crowed cut off by caution-tape, the only thing keeping the chaos at bay. The lights and flashes of cameras blinding her and trying to catch her smile at all the right angles. Nearly half the city was here in celebration; the strain of nearly six months to rebuild and expand their beloved City was coming to an end.

They braked for a half hour; Asami preparing her speech back stage. She had to make sure she remembered every word.

"Asami!" She turned at the familiar voice. Korra strode over to her, pushing back the curtains, and putting a little kiss on her cheek.

"Hey, sweetie," The Avatar murmured. Dear spirits, Asami couldn't help the blush that crept up her cheeks.

The sweet moment was interrupted, however, by the curtain being pulled back once again. Two familiar faces walked over to them, both smiling.

"You ready, Ms. Sato," Bolin teased, his ever-present optimism shining through. Mako put a hand on her shoulder.

"You'll do great, Asami," The firebender assured.

 _I sure hope so,_ was all she could think of to pep her self up.

A creak behind them, made the group of friends turn around to see the back door opening up.

"Oh, sorry," a woman clad in red blushed from embarrassment as she grasped the hand of the young man beside her, "We we looking for the restrooms,"

" _Asami?_ " The young man's eyes went wide in shock, his mouth curving down to form a sliver of surprise that was evedent on every part of his body, "Asami Sato?"

A feeling of liquid hot tendrils took hold of Asami the same time as her body went numb. She could feel her friends and Korra all looking at her, because Asami was famous in this city ( they all were, really. Being friends with the Avatar and helping to save the world four times over really did a number on ones' reputation) and if this guy was here at the celebration, and he knew Asami, he obviously came to see her explicitly. Which meant they weren't 'looking for the bathroom'.

Before Asami could open her mouth, she felt her legs go numb from under her. Korra was calling her name. She felt her head hit the wood floor before anyone had time to catch her.

* * *

 _Oh, look, a cliffhanger! Whatdoyouknow? ;)_

 _So, I decided that this is going to be part 1 of a very angsty Korrasami prompt from Asami's POV. I'm splitting it up into two parts because I have a good idea as to how in depth I wanna go with the second part, and I'm kinda busy at the moment._

 _Let me know if you have any idea where you think this is headed and your ideas. Asami doesn't get enough credit._

 _Part 2 and others will come soon. You guys can always sent me prompts, as well._

 _Oh, yeeesss, we are going there... :/_


	9. Something Sweet and Sinful

_Note; this takes place after Turf Wars. Enjoy! :)_

* * *

It started off innocent enough.

They were just cuddling on the couch in Asami's mansion, talking about everything and nothing. It had been another hard day at the refugee camp, trying to find homes for all the people in the city, and keep peace with the Spirits. Korra would like to say that one thing led to another; but their mouths were close together and then her hands were underneath Asami's shirt, tickling her sides...and, well...

She looked to Asami, waiting for permission to go further. The older woman's eyes looked right into her own, begging for more. Korra took that as a sold 'Yes'.

Her hands ran up Asami's sides, cupping her breasts.

"Can this be a game for two?" the inventor asked slyly. Korra smiled, and allowed Asami to peel her blue shirt off.

"You're so beautiful," Asami looked at Korra. Sure, she'd seen Korra in her swimsuit before when they went into the Spirit World, but this was a whole new level of beauty. Her breasts were round and plump, her muscles hard and taunt under tan skin. Asami wanted to breathe her in, to get drunk on everything that was Korra. So she spread her legs out and let Korra fall gracefully on top of her.

Korra's breasts hung above her, the Avatar's hot breathe in her face as she came down for another deep kiss.

"Saaabrreeeze..." Korra moaned into her mouth.

Asami broke their kiss, with a chuckle. "What was that?"

"Strawberries. You always taste like them."

"Hmm. Good to know. You taste like salt, and kale, and fire."

Korra knit her brows. "How do you know what fire tastes like?"

"Well, not like _fire._ More like roasted food. Crispy."

Korra smirked. "There are some perks to being me."

Korra bent her head, and let Asami peak her neck, her ears, her jaw.

"You sure about this?" Korra breathed, "I don't want to hurt you."

"You never could," she said, and loosened her grip on Korra's breast.

Then, she flexed her thighs, and gave a push. Asami jerked, and gave a soft moan. They were together, one.

The building continued as Korra felt herself climax, and they were both sweaty and panting and moaning. It was messy but it was magnificent, and they stayed there like that, cuddled under the covers until the next morning, becoming one true being.


	10. Caged Bird

Asami is so angry she may throw up. Her heart is hammering in her chest, her lungs on fire. It's a good thing she isn't a bender or she probably would have destroyed the Island by now.

"You want to have Kuvira join our team?! Are you _insane?!"_ Asami exclaims. She's lost all control. She's gone supernova and nothing can stand in her way now.

Korra takes a deep breath and tries to act calm. "Yes, Asami. I think it would be good for everyone involved. I believe she can be redeamed,"

"Asami," Bolin adds, placing a hand on her shoulder, before Asami can argue back, "I'm with Korra on this. I think we should trust Korra's instinct,"

" _Insinct?"_ She all but unleashes a cackle of fire, throwing Bolin's hand off her shoulder, "Have you both lost your minds?"

Korra and Bolin look at her in concern, not daring to infuse Asami's anger. Mako has yet to say anything.

"Kuvira's killed thousands of people durring her crusade! This city is in shambles because of her," she throws her arms wide to show them the chaos around them,"and not to mention all the people she imprisoned in her camps. She a _monster,_ Korra."

And Asami almost wants the old Korra back-the brash, agressive Korra she met at the gala all those years ago. If only for a moment so her girlfriend can yell back at her, to fuel her rage. But the other woman only closes her eyes and heaves a sigh.

"I'm sure Aang and his friends felt the same way about Zuko when they first met him," Korra says gently, "If Zuko can change, anyone can,"

 _"Zuko didn't murder my father,"_

Korra bows her head and bites her lip.

Bolin pipes up. "Asami-"

"-And you, Bolin! I expected _you_ of all people to have my back in this. You've seen all she's done in those camps. What if this was the man who killed your parents? Would you want _him_ working with you?!"

Bolin's face visably pales and something flashes in his eyes that Asami cannot desifer.

"That's what I thought."

"Asami."

She turnes and only now does Mako choose to speak up. "I get where you're coming from. I don't think this is a good idea either,"

Korra grimaces and straightens her shoulders, "Mako-"

"I'm sorry, Korra, but you can't save everyone,"

"I can try," she mutters. "What happaned to always having my back?"

"You can't ask me to vindicate the crimes of a tyrant. There's no way to justify her actions,"

"I can't believe this," Korra whispers to herself. Then she turns around and makes haste for the Temple entrance, Bolin calling after her.

Mako makes to leave in the opposite direction, muttering something about work and Police business.

Asami wraps her arms around herself in an effort to keep herself from falling apart. She can hear her breaths coming in fast and greedy, gulping down air as she starts to break out in a sweat.

The world is spinning. _Breathe in. Out. In. Out. In._

"Asami, hey-" then Bolin's hands are on her shoulders, steadying her, guiding her gently towerd the ground in a sitting position.

In. Out. In. Out.

 _Dad, we have to go now!_

 _The sound of crunching glass and melting metal above her. Her father's frantic voice saying he just needs a few more seconds._

 _She breaking out in a sweat as the giant metal hand looms above them, taunting thier doom. The sizzle of her father's saw as he cuts a perfect circle for thier only way in._

 _Goodbye, Asami, I love you._

 _DAAAAAAD!_

 _The crash of a crushed wingsuit, the metal scrapping against metal. The tear of the titainum._

 _And the body. Oh, the body, how there was nothing left to mourn-_

Her breathes are ragged and labored and there's someting bitter in the back of her throat.

"Just breathe," her friend insturcts, "You're okay," He rubs smooth circles in her back, and it is all she can do not to cry into his chest.

"You're okay," he says again.

She sniffs and bites back a bitter laugh. "I'm far from okay,"

They sit there in silence for a few minutes. Asami just breathing and swallowing and sqweezing her eyes so tight untill all she can see is the black swimming behind her eyelids.

"You know," Bolin begins, "I was thinking how of when Korra told he she went to go visit Zaheer. How it really helped her,"

Asami bites her lip, already knowing where he's going with this.

"I think visiting Kuvira in jail would be good for you, Asami. For closure. I've been thinking of visiting her myself,"

"I don't need help," she says, "I'm fine,"

Her friend gives her a doubtul look. "I was so young when Mako and I lost our parents; I can hardly even remember them now," Asami turns to look at him, and he's got this far away, glassy look in his eyes that says he's somewhere else, far away.

"Don't tell Mako I told you this, but...when I got old enough, I always imagined meeting the man who killed them," he tells her with a grimace on his face, "Seeing him, and just asking _why?_ Having him captured and rotting in jail for the rest of his miserable life. I've gone over this senario so many times in my head; what I would say to him once I met him. What I would do,"

He's not crying, she observes. Just looking at the ground with this frown on his face like he's seeing a whole other scene out in front of him and he can't deside which world he he wants to be in.

"What would you do?" she asks.

"Honostly? I don't know. I don't know if I would fight him, or just stand there, numb. But, well, the point is, you have that oppurtinity, Asami. Kuvira's in jail, right now, and you're free to talk to her. I think you should,"

"I don't know,"

"Maybe you'll see something different than what you were expecting. Maybe it will help,"

"I doubt it,"

He puts a hand on her shoulder. "I'll come with you, if you want," He has a small little smile on his lips and a gleam in his eyes, though he looks tired. As if that explanation took years off his life.

"Will you at least think about it?"

Asami bites her lip. And how can she say no when Bolin is looking at her like that? She nods.

"I'll think about it,"


End file.
